Kicking and Screaming
by 4 a.m. and me aren't friends
Summary: Rosalinda never behaved like a good little girl. When she is forced onto the Young Justice team, who knows what could happen. Patiences will be tried. That's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:...So... Yeah... Um...**

**Fang: And you had this whole speech planned out.**

**Me: Yeah. Okay, let's try this. This is my story. Had been thinking about writing it for a while. Don't really know where it's going to go... That's all I can think of right now...**

**Fang: Bravo, bravo! Really wonderful! (Insert sarcastic clapping here)**

**Me: Shut up... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything...**

* * *

><p>Hey, my name is Rosalinda Harrison. I know really Spanish first name, lame as all get out last name. I don't know what to tell you except you don't pick your parents. But anyways, that's not important… I guess I should tell you the reason I'm doing this stupid thing. It's supposed to be therapeutical after "all that I went through as a child." League's therapist's words not mine, but here it goes…<p>

The key to successfully robbing a bank is acting like everything is completely normal and you have nothing to hide. That's what I have found from my years of doing it, anyways. I've been robbing banks since I was eight and convenience stores since I was four. Even ran a thief ring for a while. I don't like doing it, but it's the only choice I've got. Of course, it helps when you have telepathy, telekinesis, and the power of suggestion. However, even with all of this to help me, I knew there was a day I would get caught… I just never expected it to be by Batman.

I had success fully been hiding right under his nose for years. On his scholarship program even! I went to Gotham Academy on the Bruce Wayne Scholarship program. Every year, I sent in my manuscripts to stay on the program and forged my "parent's" signatures on all the forms. I had been doing it since I was four and everything was going swimmingly. I had even turned an old warehouse into my own personal mansion. I had everything you could possibly ask for…except family…or friends… I had friends, don't get me wrong. Just not real close ones. Not for a long time. But anyways, my life of crime caught up with me after a while. I got careless. Left a trace. Batman found my hideout. Apparently, they had been looking for me for a while. Well, now they've found me and it's either prison or joining their stupid, little young justice league. Honestly, I probably would have chosen prison…if it hadn't been for the rest of my life… Hey, I hate heroes as much as the next guy, but I hate the idea of looking at the inside of Belle Reve for the rest of my life even more. I wonder what story they will come up with to explain where I came from. They sure as hell aren't going to tell the truth. And all I know is that I'm going kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize it's short. This was just getting my feet wet. Let it be for the record that I have never robbed a bank or convenience store so I do not know how one would rob them... I have also never run a thief ring (or even know if it is a real thing) so don't ask... CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome... By the way, suggestions for a justice league member to claim her are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I know. It's been a long time. Too long if you ask me but I have some free time so I figured I would finish up and publish chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Fang: We don't legally own Young Justice.**

**Me: If we did, I would be a happy person... and probably very rich.**

* * *

><p>I drummed on my legs impatiently, bobbing my head to the music, feet propped up on a dashboard-control panel. We were riding around in Batman's jet-spaceship-thingy. By we I mean me, Batman, and a couple of league peoples. They kept me under constant surveillance, but they had given me my music player back to keep me quiet. I heard Batman vaguely saying something, but didn't care enough to listen to him. The super stretchy dude reached over and plucked an ear bud out of one of my ears. I shot him a death glare.<p>

"Thank you, Plastic Man. As I was saying before, Rosalinda, you will listen to directions your team leader, and you will follow them. You will respect your team leader. If I find out that you have been a hindrance to your team, I will not hesitate to send you to Belle Reve. Do I make my self clear?" Batman said.

"Clear as crystal, Batsie," I replied sickeningly sweet.

"Your cover story is that you are the niece of Captain Marvel," Batman said calmly.

"You do realize that he's like nine years old."

"Yes. Also you will now be attending Happy Harbor High School."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I have a scholarship still at the Gotham Academy. The one you're funding."

"Oh, yes. I just remembered I was supposed to give you this." He handed me a letter. I took it from him eyeing it suspiciously. He turned around to continue piloting. I tore it open and read the letter.

"Dear Rosalinda,

Due to recent legal issues, we have withdrawn your scholarship for the Gotham Academy. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may have cause.

Sincerely, Bruce Wayne."

I crumpled up the letter and threw it at his head.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"Do that again and you're going to Belle Reve faster than you can say, 'Oops.' The same goes for mouthing off to people," he said in reply. I stuck my tongue out indignantly but remained silent. I could see him smirking in the reflection from the glass.

"Fine, since I'm supposed to live by your rules now. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." The ship landed. Batman stood and went to the back of his ship. A portal opened. "Rosalinda, say hello to your new team," and with that he stepped through the portal. The super stretchy dude took hold of my shoulder and guided me to the opening of the portal.

"Good luck," he said before he gave me a gentle push through. I stumbled a bit but quickly found my footing again. I shot a glare at him over my shoulder only to find that I was staring at a portal. I brushed some imaginary dust of my shoulder.

"- This is Rosalinda. She is Captain Marvel's niece. She will be joining your team," Batman said. I must have come in right in the middle of his speech. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat. I sighed frustrated.

"Fine. Hi, my name's Rosalinda. We're all going to be the best of friends," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hello, my name's Wally or Kid Flash. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask," a kid shot into view. Clearly, he thought he was the coolest thing to touch the face of the planet. I shot him a look of disgust.

"That's nice." Wally's face wore a look of shock as if he had never been turned down before. Another kid fought to get in front of him. With Wally in his current state, he beat him out easily.

"I'm Robin," he said sticking his hand out. I took his hand cautiously. I looked at him. Sunglasses even though we were inside, carefree attitude-_No, this is not happening! Not here, not now! _He was staring at me curiously. "I'm sorry. It's just you look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"No-No, we haven't-I have one of those faces-Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick," I said pushing through the whole lot of them. I just about ran out of the room. There are just some things you can't run away from even after seven years.

"Dude! What did you say?" Wally asked Robin annoyed.

"Nothing! Why are you assuming it's my fault?"

"She was perfectly fine until you talked to her!"

"Well, if you hadn't been all over her!" he shot back.

"Guys, why are you fighting? Maybe she honestly didn't feel well," Megan said. But they all knew that there was something more to her feigned illness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize right off the bat for the delay between chapters. There really is no other excuse than I was lazy and my computer decided to dump all of my files in some random location. I will try to be less sporadic in the future. Next, I want to thank all of the people that liked this story and showed it. You guys rock my world and helped me want to keep writing. Now without further ado the actual chapter.**

* * *

><p>I slumped down the wall. As if life could get any worse.<p>

"Um… Hello, Rosalinda? Are you alright?" Spoke to soon.

"Yeah. It passed. Who are you?" I asked looking up at the green girl.

"I'm Megan. This must all be a little overwhelming for you," Megan said sitting next to me.

"A little. I'm still new to the whole - hero thing."

"Just get your powers?"

"What? Oh, yeah. New powers."

"What are they? Can you fly? Or are you super strong? Or maybe you're a telepath? That would be so cool if you were a telepath! Then-"

"Uh, as much as I would _love _to talk powers. I'm really tired, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, yeah. Hello, Megan! You must be really tired after your trip! I'll show you to your room!" This girl was going to get on my nerves. She pulled me to my feet and started me leading me off down seemingly random hallways that all looked the same.

"Here we are!" she said. "My room's right across the hall. If you need anything, feel free to come on over. Robin's also right next door."

"Yayy," I said under my breath.

"We took the liberty of putting your suitcases in your room for you. I hope you don't mind. We didn't want you to have to try to track them down. And honestly, I think Wally was going to start going through them but-"

"Wait hold up a second. Suitcases?" I don't recall owning any suitcases… Unless… Ewwww, Bats must have packed my stuff! I might need to burn it now.

"Yeah! They were your suitcases right? Because if they weren't… that could be awkward…" She opened the door and revealed the aforementioned suitcases. Appropriately black.

"They're mine." Might as well claim them.

"Okay, then I'll just leave you to unpack and get settled. Unless you want me to help?" she asked clearly hinting that she wanted to help.

"No thanks. I'm good. See ya later." I started ushering her out of my new room. Not an easy task.

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you later then. We'll have to be sure to do something!" she said when she was over the threshold.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. BYE!" I said shutting the door. When it was finally closed completely, I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. That Megan girl is way too peppy. Time to find out what was in these suitcases I just claimed as mine. There were only two… and a box labeled books. Not that surprising. I don't have that much stuff. I opened the box labeled books. It seemed the safest I ought to know its contents by heart. As I lifted the lid, there was an envelope on top. I picked it up and opened it.

Rosalinda,

This whole experience may seem a little overwhelming. I took the liberty of packing your stuff up and bringing it here to the base to help with the adjustment. I had hoped this would be smooth and painless. I know it won't be. I had wished it wouldn't have come to this, but to leave you on the streets was becoming to big a risk. Oh, I found an old beat up shoebox hidden under your bed. I didn't look inside it since it seemed private. I packed it in here with the books. Hope everything works out. They're good kids. Trust me on this one.

Sincerely,

Batman

Awwww, isn't Bats the sentimental one? Though I may still need to burn some of my stuff now.

I started to dig through the box of books in search of the shoebox. It was near the bottom when I finally found it. It seems so cliché to keep my childhood in a shoebox but I hadn't had much of one. I opened it slowly. Right on top was a picture of my parents and I quickly set it aside. Next came a locket and that was also quickly set aside. There was a letter done in shaky handwriting. I knew what it said by heart. I carefully touched the writing my eyes welling up. I blinked them away. A few other pictures came out and were set aside. Then I found what I had bee looking for one of those picture strips you get from a picture booth. You know what I'm talking about right?

Anyways, in each of the pictures, there was an eight-year-old little girl with long, curly hair and a big toothy grin with a little boy who was about the same age with sunglasses. They were laughing and making funny faces at the camera. In the last photo though, they had thrown an arm around each other and smiled as big as they could. The little boy had taken off his sunglasses and you could see his ice-blue eyes. I lingered on this picture longer than the others. The tears came back.

"What happened to us, Dick?" I asked the photo strip in a shaky voice. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away sniffling. I quickly replaced everything in the shoebox and shoved it under the bed where it belonged. A hesitant knock came at the door.

"Rosalinda? Could I talk to you for a second?" I whipped my head up a looked at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun stuff, fun stuff! Hope you guys liked it! I hope that it was good. This is all still kind of new to me so yeah... See ya soon... I hope...**


End file.
